


Something About The Way You And I Fit

by CriticalRolemance (LiveLaughLoveLarry)



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Bittersweet, Campaign 2 (Critical Role), Canon Compliant, F/F, Gentleness, Horniness, Naked Cuddling, No Promises No Lies, No Smut, One Night Stands, Post-Coital Cuddling, Sleepy Cuddles, critmas treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:22:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22104754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiveLaughLoveLarry/pseuds/CriticalRolemance
Summary: A moment from after Beau and Reani, ah, "go for a walk" in 2x76. Some things aren't possible. But that doesn't make the things that are any less special.~*~*~“Sorry,” Reani says. “It’s just -- I get excited, you know, and you’re really pretty and smart and badass and I really like you and -- I’m doing it again, aren’t I?”“Yeah.”“Sorry.”“It’s fine.” Beau twists a strand of Reani’s hair around her finger, tugging gently. “It’s kinda cute, actually.”Reani squeaks.
Relationships: Beauregard Lionett/Reanminere "Reani"
Comments: 10
Kudos: 62
Collections: Critmas Exchange 2019





	Something About The Way You And I Fit

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Capitola](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Capitola/gifts).



> I had a blast writing this, it was very smooth and fell into place so easily. I've been fascinated by this idea for a while of how knowing something is temporary doesn't mean it isn't worth that moment, so thanks to Capitola for giving me the push to turn that into a story.
> 
> Title from "Mine Right Now" by Sigrid ([x](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bohnbvNWYkk)). "It's alright if we don't end up together... cause you're mine right now."

Beau’s chest is heaving as she lies next to Reani. Lovely, holy, innocent,  _ debauched _ Reani, colour high in her cheeks and as naked as the day she was born. A sheet is pulled over her lower body for warmth, but even the top half is more than enough for Beau to appreciate. Reani’s breath is just as rapid as Beau’s, and she has a lot more, ah,  _ gifts _ to work with as her lungs expand and contract.

Beau feels little need for modesty or warmth, lying sprawled atop the bedclothes, enjoying the way Reani’s eyes travel the length of her body. Her gaze is almost a physical thing, and Beau shudders as it caresses the tender places that they’ve spent the last hour exploring. 

“Can I take you to breakfast tomorrow?” Beau almost jumps at Reani’s chipper voice. “I mean, we don’t have to obviously, and I don’t even know if you’re a breakfast person really, but I know this little place that does the best pancakes -- the owner is a friend of mine, I could introduce you to her, she’s the sweetest-”

Beau kisses her. It’s not very well thought out, but it’s the fastest way to shut her up. Also she now knows that Reani’s lips taste as delicious as they look, so. Sue her. She’s never claimed to be a saint. Unlike some people she knows. Knows intimately, even.

“So is that a yes to breakfast?” Reani asks as Beau pulls away.

Beau chuckles. “That’s a ‘calm down’ to breakfast,” she says. “You were freaking out a little again.”

“Sorry,” Reani says. “It’s just -- I get excited, you know, and you’re really pretty and smart and badass and I really like you and -- I’m doing it again, aren’t I?”

“Yeah.”

“Sorry.”

“It’s fine.” Beau twists a strand of Reani’s hair around her finger, tugging gently. “It’s kinda cute, actually.”

Reani squeaks. 

Silence hangs in the air for a long moment, and Beau feels herself starting to doze off when Reani speaks again.

“So do you want to?”

Beau blinks herself back awake. “Want to what?” she asks. She’s tired, sure, her bones still feeling a little like jelly, but she’s not so tired as to say no to another round with this angel of a woman.

“Breakfast,” Reani says.

“Oh yeah.” Beau props herself up on one elbow. “I mean… well, it sounds nice, but just to be clear… you do realize that I’ll be leaving tomorrow, right?”

Reani’s face falls, just a little, though she tries to hide it. “I mean, yeah, I guess, but you’ll be back, right? You said -- you paid all that money for the teleportation circle, so you can come back, right?”

“Well.” That’s… complicated. Beau has long since given up on trying to predict what she’ll be doing more than a day or two in advance. And even that far is wrong as often as not. “Maybe?” she says at last. “I don’t really know what we’ll be doing. Or when. Or -- a lot of things. There are… complications. My friends…”

“I get it,” Reani says, looking down. “You have to go with your friends, obviously. It’s the right thing to do. They’re your friends.”

“Well, yeah,” Beau says. “It’s more complicated than that, though. There’s a war between the country I grew up in and the country we’re kind of helping? And a friend of mine just kind of got kidnapped or something and it’s just… it’s complicated. Things happen fast sometimes. I’d like to come back. This was… really fun. The dragon part and the sex part. It’s just… I can’t make any promises. Now or then.”

“But-” Reani stops, biting her lip in a way that is  _ deeply  _ distracting for Beau, and it takes all of her concentration not to kiss her again. That wouldn’t help. Things are already complicated and confusing enough. “I guess, I thought maybe this was… more than fun?”

Oh.  _ Oh.  _ “Oh,” Beau says. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to-”

“No, it’s fine,” Reani says quickly. “I shouldn’t have assumed-”

“I should have clarified,” Beau says. “I’m not really looking for -- I’m not really the kind of person who -- well, I’m just not sure I’m relationship material.”

“I think you’ll surprise yourself,” Reani says, and there’s something in her voice that Beau finds herself almost believing. 

“Maybe you’re right,” Beau says at last. “Maybe someday. But you deserve better than a maybe someday. You shouldn’t be waiting for me.”

Reani nods slowly. “Okay,” she says. “I understand.” There’s still a sadness in her eyes, and Beau feels a fresh pang of guilt at the thought that she’s caused it, and after Reani was so good to them. And so,  _ so _ good to her, wow.

“Maybe I should go,” she says, sitting up. “I don’t want to -- like, lead you on, or make it harder to-”

“No,” Reani says, reaching out and grabbing her arm. “Don’t. Please. Stay.”

“Are you sure?” Beau asks. “I don’t want to hurt you. I don’t want to make you uncomfortable.”

“I’m sure,” Reani says, tugging her back down. “This is -- this is enough. Just -- can you hold me?”

Hold a beautiful, ethereal woman who knows how to take Beau apart with both a scimitar and her tongue? Beau thinks she can manage that. She pulls Reani against her chest, an arm wrapped loosely around her waist, feeling her skin warm and soft. 

“Don’t tickle,” Reani murmurs, already half-asleep.

“Mmmm.” Beau makes no promises.

She’s teetering on the edge of sleep when Reani’s voice pops up one more time. “So,” she says. “Breakfast, though? Before you go?”

Beau smiles, slightly exasperated but mostly just fond. “All right,” she says. “Breakfast.”

If Reani says anything else, Beau has no idea.


End file.
